


Promises

by coffeeshopangel



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Short, Sweet, quick, this was supposed to take an alternate route whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshopangel/pseuds/coffeeshopangel
Summary: Colin always had the worst tendency to take bloody, freaking, forever to get ready and Bradley had somewhere he really needed to be.I just got emotional because I miss my boys being together 24/7 :(





	Promises

“Colin, would you hurry up? We’re gonna be late!” Bradley called through their apartment, shaking his head slightly. He had known that leaving this outing as a surprise to Colin had been a terrible idea, if for any reason other than that Colin takes bloody _forever_ to get ready.

“Not all of us can roll out of bed looking like their ready for a photoshoot with Calvin Klein,” Colin grumbled, and Bradley could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

“That’s because your photoshoots should all take place in bed, with only myself as the photographer, _Col_ in.” Bradley responded, closing the gap between himself and the door to their bedroom. Just as he was about to grab at the handle of the bedroom, the door swung open. Colin was in the beginning stages of rolling up the sleeves to his plaid shirt, the light in his blue eyes dancing with mirth at Bradley’s surprise.

Bradley hungrily took in the sight of his boyfriend. Colin had decided on black skinny jeans that hugged his legs and ass in all the right ways and a grey t-shirt visible under the few open buttons of the red and black plaid layered over it. Colin had left his five o-clock shadow, and his dark hair was styled in a sideways sweep that seemed to make the blues of his eyes pop even more.

“How do I look?” Colin asked, grinning as he took in the look on Bradley’s face, “I wasn’t sure how _casual_ I was supposed to dress, ya know, because I have _no bloody idea where we’re going_.”

Bradley smirked and closed the few feet between him and Colin, looping his finger through the belt loops on Colin’s skinnies and tugging until their bodies were flush together.

“You look amazing,” Bradley admitted before leaning in for a chaste kiss. Colin broke away to mutter says you into Bradley’s flushed lips and then returned to Bradley’s lips for a much _less_ chaste kiss.

This time it was Bradley who broke away from the kiss and immediately regretted it when he was the pout on Colin’s face.

“We’re gonna be late,” Bradley reiterated, a pitiful defense of his actions and Colin rolled his eyes.

“Prat.”

“Idiot.”

Colin scowled at Bradley’s amused smirk for thirty seconds before conceding, “Okay fine, let’s go.”

Bradley’s amused smirk grew into a full blown grin as Colin moved to sidestep around him, still scowling.

“Hey Cols?” Bradley asked, turning to follow Colin out of their bedroom and down the hallway.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Bradley heard rather than saw the smile tugging at the edges of Colin’s mouth.

“I love you too, you pillock.”

They drove for thirty minutes, Colin interrogating Bradley on where he was being taken during the entire drive. Bradley just grinned over at Colin and grabbed his hand, rubbing his thumb idly over the top of Colin’s hand as they traded quips.

_“Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?” Colin fired off, after a persistent stream of ‘you can tell me where we’re going nows’ didn’t work._

_“Because it’s a secret, Colin.” Bradley responded, glancing over at Colin. He looked even more beautiful in the dim streetlights than he had in the apartment; the fast moving lights creating illusive shadows across his cheekbones._

_“But why is it a secret?” Colin pressed on, “Oh Gods, you’re not making me go watch footie are you?”_

_Bradley chuckled, “that was only once and from what I recall, you didn’t end up minding the match that much.”_

_“Well, that might have had something to do with the impromptu blowjob I got in the men’s room.”_

_Bradley grinned._

_A few minutes later Colin tested out a new tactic._

_“If you don’t tell me where we’re going I’m going to jump out of the car!”_

_“Really…” Bradley mused, “And ruin your favorite shirt?”_

_Colin looked down as an afterthought and scowled that Bradley was right._

_“Besides,” Bradley continued, chuckling to himself, “I wouldn’t let you jump out of the car. I care about your physical wellbeing too much for that.”_

_Colin just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend._

“Can you at least tell me how much longer it’s gonna be?” Colin begged.

“Actually, we’re just about here.” Bradley answered, freeing his hand from Colin’s to flick on his blinker.

Colin sat up a little straighter in his seat, looking around with interest gleaming in his eyes.

Bradley maneuvered his BMW over the rocky backroad slowly, attempting to avoid the biggest potholes from ripping up the underside of his car. He followed the road for another ten minutes before they hit the dead end, slowed down to a stop and clicked the key out of the ignition.

“We’re here.” Bradley grinned.

Colin looked out the windshield skeptically. The only thing the headlights illuminated in front of them was a thick forest of trees, foliage and underbrush.

“And where, _exactly_ , is here?”

“Just follow me.” Bradley responded, climbing out of the car and Colin obeyed, following his boyfriend’s lead. Bradley grabbed a flashlight from the backseat, made sure his beamer was locked and extended his hand to Colin. “Come on, baby.”

Colin grabbed his boyfriend’s outstretched hand, twining their fingers and nodded. The darkness was setting in around them comfortably, and Bradley trained the flashlight on the ground; the stars providing enough light for both of them to see their surroundings enough. Bradley wove through the trees with the ease of someone who had done this a plentiful amount of times before.

After about ten minutes of walking, Bradley slowed and turned to look at Colin.

“Listen. Do you hear that?”

Beyond the gentle rustling of the leaves, and the creaks and groans of the trees around them, Colin could hear a faint crashing sound. He’d be lying if he said his interest hadn’t been piqued from the moment Bradley had told him that he had planned a date for them, but now he was practically dying to know what Bradley had planned.

“Are those waves?”

“Yes, _Col_ in.”

They kept moving, and Colin noticed the trees began thinning out, and the breeze had picked up to steady little gusts that rippled the edges of his shirt.

Bradley had continually gotten quieter and quieter the closer they got to the forest’s edge. Colin opened his mouth to ask Bradley if the cat had stolen his tongue but something about his boyfriend’s air and composure made Colin think better of it.

Those three minutes stretched out into what felt like forever for Bradley and the closer they got to the beach, the more Bradley’s heart pounded into his ribcage, dying to escape the confines of his body. The only thing that held his anxiety at bay was the warmth of Colin’s finger intertwined with his own.

Bradley took a steadying breath, looked at Colin, who was looking back at him, interest shining back in those ocean blue eyes and lead him through the final layer of light foliage.

Colin gasped.

The beach was absolutely beautiful, with rough jagged cliffs closing in the beach from prying eyes. The stars above were reflected in the darkness of the ocean, and just that sight alone took Colin’s breath away. The darkness around them was eradicated by the hundreds of tiny little tea lights, outlining a path to the small table that was set up in the middle of the beach.

“Bradley,” Colin whispered, the thickening emotion strangling all the words he wanted to say. Colin untangled their hands, using the freedom to take in even more of his surroundings.

There was a bottle of wine on ice sitting next to the table, and two platters of delicious smelling food laid out on top of the table. There was a dozen red and yellow roses in a clear glass vase. The wind was creating dancing shadows, flickering across the fine sand in a way that mesmerized Colin’s every sense.

“Wha-,” Colin turned back to find Bradley knelt down on one knee. He suddenly found it very hard to breathe, tears springing into his eyes.

“Cols,” Bradley began, his voice trembling slightly, “I’ve never made a promise to you that I haven’t followed through on and so I’m here to make you a few more. I promise to always let you be yourself, no matter how stubborn that may be. I promise to remain loyal to you, in the flesh and the soul, for now and for always. I promise to pick you up when you’re down, and to carry you when you’re unable to fight any farther. I promise to stay with you through sickness and in health, through any and all feats we may have to endure. And most of all, I promise to love you forever and for always. You have stolen my heart and my soul, yet in the same instant I’ve never felt more complete in my entire life. I love you more than life itself.”

Bradley took a steadying breath, gazing up at Colin’s face. His smiling features were frozen, a light smile touching those perfect lips. His gaze was intense, tears welling slowly in the bottom lids of his azure eyes. Yet, the way he looked at Bradley; with such a raw, stripped trust and _love_ was burned into the back of Bradley’s eyelids. _Gods, you’re so beautiful._

“Will you, Colin Morgan, do me the honor of being my husband?”

Before Bradley even had time to acknowledge what was happening, Colin through himself onto the beach, begging, _needing_ to feel Bradley beneath his fingertips. They both toppled into the sand, Colin laying more on top of Bradley than the sands of the beach. Colin kissed him, his hands on either side of Bradley’s face. And they kissed and kissed and kissed, both of them oblivious to their surroundings; focussed only on the other’s erratic heartbeat.

Slowly they broke apart, gasping for air.

“So,” Bradley asked, trying to go for a nonchalant tone, “Is that a yes?”

Colin grinned.

“Yes, Bradley, yes, absolutely, one hundred times _yes_.”


End file.
